Being Prince Ali with No Problems
by chachingmel123
Summary: What if before Aladdin made his wish, Genie read his mind and came up with an idea that would make them both happy? Aladdin never expected to gain a Father, and the Lamp no longer has any hold on the Genie. How will things differ from there?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if before Aladdin made his wish, Genie read his mind and came up with an idea that would make them both happy. Aladdin never expected to gain a Father, and the Lamp no longer has any hold on the Genie. How will things differ from there?

I do not own Aladdin.

Enjoy!

"But she's the princess" Said, Aladdin, it was clear to anybody that he had fallen head over heels in love with her.

A street Rat thinking he even had a shot with a princess would be a national joke.

A Princess had to marry a Prince and certainly not one who had no money.

"To even have a chance I have to be..." Aladdin said before he got an idea and said. "Hey, can I make me a-"

"Way ahead of you," Said, Genie surprising him. "With my magic, I can make you into a Prince. However, I've got an idea about how we can both get what we want, and there would be no loose ends."

"Really?" Said, Aladdin. "How so."

"Free me," Genie said, surprising him but before Aladdin could talk, he said. "Hold on. The trouble with your wish is that you just want to impress the princess. People are going to ask where you came from and anybody who is smart is going to realise it doesn't exist. How long do you think you can keep the gig up until people come after you when they find out the Princess married a fake? I've been asleep for 10, 000 years and even I know Royal hoax is serious business. You get 3 wish's. You can keep the prince status but where's the kingdom? You can wish for Prince and a Kingdom but where are the civilians? If you got all three, you need reputation. People are surely going to notice if a Kingdom appeared from nowhere."

And Aladdin was stunned.

He just wanted to impress the Princess; he didn't think he would have think off such things.

Pretending to a Prince could get him killed and driven out of the Kingdom once people recognise him as that beggar boy.

"Than what do I do?" Said, Aladdin.

"That's where I come in" Said, Genie. "You release me, and I am no longer bound to the laws of the lamp. It will be child's play for me to create everything you need to be a Prince and because it wouldn't be under wish's, I'll just be using my power. I get to be free, and you get to the Prince that needs to a marry a princess. You'll be my final master, and nobody else can use me."

And Aladdin thought about it, releasing an all powerful being into the world just to become somebody worthy of a Princess without problems?

But then again, Genie wasn't evil, he was certain of that.

If he released him, it wouldn't be a great evil on the world.

"Fine. Genie. I agree to the wish" Aladdin said.

"You have to wish it to receive it," Said, Genie.

"Genie I" Aladdin began. "Wish you to be free."

Suddenly Genie glowed, and he was almost in tears.

He was free!

No more, attending to humans for eternity!

But then he saw Aladdin.

"Now, it's time to hold my end of the deal" Said, Genie pulling his lack of sleeves up. "I'm going to make you the required Prince you need to be, to present yourself for a Princess."

And the image of Genie rubbing his magical hands together was the last thing Aladdin saw before he blacked out.

#Scene Break#

Suddenly sunlight shone on Aladdin face, making it hard for him to remain asleep.

The sound of two double doors opening echoed and a loud voice said, waking him up. "PRINCE ALI! How long are you going to be asleep for!? You have your first lesson shortily!"

"Huh?" Aladdin said, and then his mind was suddenly filled with 18 years of what could only be called being raised as a Prince in a foreign land.

However, it didn't overwhelm him instead it was separated from his memorise as Aladdin, so the two didn't clash and cause an identity crises.

He remembered that he had freed the Genie and now he was 'Prince Ali of Ababwa', Prince Ali was from a Kingdom that was in a tropical desert, and the guy had ran away six months ago because he was being forced to marry a girl he did not love.

He disguised something as a street rat in another Kingdom where he met Princess Jasmine before he was found in the desert by his father almost buried alive.

Prince Ali only had one parent, his mother died giving birth to him.

However, the man that was Prince Ali father looked suspiciously like the Genie he had freed.

Abu was his pet monkey that had come with him, and the red carpet was a gift from his father.

He also had countless hours of memories of him just been taught by his teachers on how to be a Prince, down from how he should present himself to the hidden game nobility play with each other using words that have more than one meaning and intention.

With those memories, the man who sent him into the cave in the first place was clearly evil and wanted him dead.

He looked down and found himself dresses in amazing red silk for sleepwear and on his neck was a gold emulate that he remembered was meant to protect him from sorcery.

"PRINCE ALI!" Said, the man snapping him out of it.

"Huh?" Aladdin said, snapping out of it and he found himself being helped up, he noticed that Abu was already up and currently enjoying the fact he was surrounded by jewellery and grapes.

"You need to have a Royal bath. We can not have you attend your first lesson less then pleasant" Said, the man.

And than Aladdin got the blueprints for palace and where the bath was.

Hold on.

Why walk when he could fly?

He suddenly whistled, and the Carpet heard him and flew through the window and to the front of him, presenting itself to him.

"That's a good boy" Said, Aladdin before saying. "Are you coming, Abu?"

The monkey attitude was to stay right there.

"Suit yourself," Said, Aladdin before flying out of the door.

The moment he flew out, he was greeted by large amazing pillars and marble, there were servants everywhere, who saw him.

"Good morning, Prince Ali" Said, somebody.

"Morning, Prince," said, another person.

"Good morning, your highness," said, somebody else.

Aladdin was a bit stunned; he had never been greeted in such a way before usually when people saw him it was very rarely a good thing.

And now he had servants attending to him; he had made it.

He rode Carpet to the royal Bathhouse, that looked like it was the fountain of youth by the delicate carvings on the wall, he got off and was immediately tended to by a stream of lovely ladies who stripped him, and he got in.

The moment he got in, he felt like he was being kissed by a thousand angels.

"I call it the bath of Angels. Do you like it?" Suddenly the voice of none other than Genie was heard beside him.

Aladdin almost screamed when he saw genie not looking blue but his skin colour.

"Genie!?" Aladdin said.

"Actually, its King Bodabe of Ababwa, right now," Said, Genie, making Aladdin eyes go wide. "I gave you all you wanted and went on holiday. But the trouble is, with all the power in the world things get boring, really fast. You see the whole world, and you see the god realm. You find out you got nothing to do and the only time where you were remotely entertained was when you're in captivity. You find out you no longer have a purpose in life."

"...Genie" Aladdin said.

He couldn't imagine knowing slavery all your life and now being free, he didn't know what to do with himself.

"So, I've decided to stick with you kid. See how things with Princess Jasmine plays out. I'm not going anywhere" Said, Genie before saying. "And besides, I've spent so long in serving other people, what is it like having people trying to fulfil your dreams for once? It might be fun."

"Than we can both discover that together," Said, Aladdin. "I was a street rat who was a complete nobody not too long ago. No parents. No good clothes. No good food. No good place to stay. I've always been looked down upon and treated like trash. I would have been happy to live as a Wealthy businessman, but you went above and beyond Genie."

"Everybody needs a little bit of luck, Ali," Genie said, calling him by his prince name. "Nobody deserves to live like that, especially if their a good person who is willing to share something they need to survive, with hungry kids."

Aladdin looked surprised.

"Sorry, I looked. To implant the memory's in your head, I had to look into your head to separate it all" Said, Genie. "Your a good kid. You know what Royals wouldn't possible be able to understand. When you become King, this place I leave it to you."

"Wait. King?" Said, Aladdin.

"Do you honestly think that once you're married, you stay a Prince?" Said, Genie. "You crowd and have to think about what's best for your Kingdom all the time. Even if it means sacrificing your own happiness. I've seen Princes get crucified because they were more interested in their own needs then keeping their country stable and happy."

They were going into Dark Territory,

"Well, I think I'm clean enough," Said, Genie getting out and showing his robust body.

Aladdin stayed a little while longer before getting out and getting dried by Ladies, before being wrapped in fine white pants, golden carved shoes, purple coat with golden shoulder pads.

He looked good.

However, he needed to go to his first lesson and whistle for the Carpet to come which it did.

He rode to the Royal classroom in the Palace, looking around at the pictures of him with Genie in fancy clothes in a portrait.

Did that mean, he was technically Genie's son?

He entered a room, only to be shouted at.

"PRINCE ALI! YOU LATE!"

He was so surprised that Carpet came to a halt and he tumbled off Carpet.

He looked up to see a stern old man with fine grey hair but did not pleased.

The Royal Head of teachers to the Prince, Amjad.

This man did not care that he was the Prince, he had taught Prince Ali, father before him.

"Sorry, Tea-" Aladdin began.

"No buts," Said, the Man. "Get into that seat, and we will begin the class." and Aladdin was about to fly over there when the man said. "Without, the Carpet."

Carpet sagged before Aladdin was dipped down and Aladdin walked to the comfortable looking chair.

"Now, then," Said, the man. "Did you do your homework on our neighbours in the west while you were away?"

"...Ur..." Aladdin began, in his mind, Prince Ali did nothing for 6 months.

"That's what I thought" Said, the man before giving him several penchant rolls and saying. "Memorise all of this by tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!?" Said, Aladdin that meant he had no time to try taken in the joys of being a Prince. "But I want to do something tomorrow."

"We'll you should have thought of that before you disappeared for 6 months," Said, the man with a grumpy look. "In two days-time you will be quizzed on your knowledge, if I don't find you passable, then I'll have you do it again until you are. This could take days."

And for the first time, Aladdin didn't want to do this.

He had to memorises all this in a day, and if not, he would spend days until he was passable by the most strict man in the world.

Was this what Princess Jasmine life was like?

It would take him a whole week before he was deemed passible.

And Scene!

Review/Fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Aladdin.

Enjoy!

"Jasmine..." Said, her father.

Even after a whole month, she was still down at what Jaafar did to the boy who showed her the world.

"No, father," Jasmine said. "Jafar killed the only person who helped me, and it wasn't just because I was a princess. If it wasn't for that boy, I wouldn't have both my arms!"

She now had a hatred for Jafar that the man did not find amusing, it was made worse when the man went back to the cave in hopes of digging the tomb up, but it was empty.

No lamp.

No treasure.

No body.

Just sand.

Jafar was not having a good month, he wondered if he should just hypnotise the buffoon calling himself Sultan to force a Marriage between him and Jasmine, and then he would hypnotise her to go along with it until it's final.

But one day the people will discovered that neither approved and riot and come after him.

This is why he needed that lamp so that he could cast everybody under a spell so deep that he would get away with it, but he wasn't powerful enough to do so.

Suddenly they heard the sound of a legion of trombones blowing, drawing their attention.

"That music..." The Sultan turning and rushing to the window despite his advisor eerie.

"Jafar. You must come see this" Said, the Sultan.

The man begrudgly came to view what he was looking at and was subjected to a very catchy song, with by far the best opening a prince had given when arriving.

There were plates of gold, servants, elephants, bakers, dancers everything that a prince of a wealthy kingdom should have.

It seemed a big player was looking to wed the princess.

And the prince looked young.

But Jafar was having none of that and went to block the door when it became clear they were heading to the palace.

However, his effort only lasted a couple of minutes before they forced their way inside and entertained the king, the king was clapping at the end of it while Jafar forced everybody else out.

The guy appeared in front of the Sultan on a flying carpet.

No prince has ever done that.

"Splendid" Said, the Sultan. "Absolutely marvellous."

Prince Ali coughed and said in a voice that he hoped was elegant and said. "I travelled far to seek your daughter's hand."

No kidding, it took him ages to gather everything, escape his mentors and journey here, it took him almost three weeks to get here, his own people were giving him well wish's since the Prince had a princess he finally liked.

"Prince Ali of Ababwa," Said, The Sultan surprising him by how warm of a greeting he received from the man. "Of course. I'm delighted to meet you." before the man said. "And this is my royal advisor Jafar. He's delighted too."

The man moved out of the way, and Prince Ali was treated to a very grumpy lean man with a bird who was also looking at him hostile.

They were evil, right?

"Ecstatic" Said, Jafar with the energy of a dead fish.

Jafar was soon in Prince Ali face and said. "Look. Do you think you can just parade in here uninvited and expect."

Suddenly the Sultan said.

"This is quite a remarkable device."

Both of them looked down to see the man poking the carpet who clearly did not like that.

"You don't suppose that I-" The sultan began.

"Why certain your majesty. Allow me" Said, Prince Ali, lending the man a hand and the man was hoisted up onto the carpet.

Jafar stopped him immediately and said. "Sir, I must advise against this"

"Jafar. Learn to have a little faith" The man said, before using the staff to kick off.

Then they watched the man fly with the carpet crazily and zoomed past everything.

"So where did you say you were from, again?" Said, Jafar beginning his integration.

And in another timeline, Aladdin would have panicked, but he had an actual kingdom to back him up now.

"I'm from the Kingdom of Ababwa" Said, Prince Ali. "About three weeks journey from the west."

"Hmmm," Jafar said, he should check this Kingdom out.

The man had a rough landing, and Prince Ali caught the spinning Carpet with pity.

"Such impressive youth," Said, the Sultan. "And a Prince...beside" he went to Jafar and whispered. "If were lucky, you won't have to marry Jasmine after all" which he heard.

The Sultan than came to him and said. "Jasmine will like this one."

"And I'm sure I'll like Princess Jasmine" Said, Prince Ali.

But Jafar came from nowhere in-between them and said. "I must protest on the Princess behalf" pushing Prince Ali away like he was trash. "This boy is no different than the others'. What makes him think he's worthy of the Princess?"

Well, he was a prince, and Prince Ali got cocky.

"Well, your majesty just let her meet me. I will win her heart" he said.

Suddenly they all heard.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

They were stunned to see Princess Jasmine, and Prince Ali felt shame as all three of them couldn't meet her eyes.

"I am not a prize to be won!" She said, before turning back around.

Did he just blow it? Prince Ali couldn't help but wonder; he had spent a month being waited on hand and foot, he thought being a Prince was everything.

Had he turned into those rich jerks that treated him like Trash on the street?

Seeing how hurt he was, the Sultan tried to sooth him by saying. "Don't worry Prince Ali. Give her time."

They walked, away.

The Sultan had a good feeling about this one, his daughter wasn't getting younger, and the Prince was young too, both of them seemed to come from a very prosperous land, it would be very good for the two kingdoms if they married.

So the Sultan spent the whole day propping up Prince Ali, trying to get him to try again when his daughter was much less mad.

It was in that moment where Prince Ali remembered the countless times in his memories as Prince Ali where he was introduced to Princess after Princess, they all actually terrible people towards his own servants.

Maybe he should try again with a different approach.

But first to eat.

#Top restaurant in the land#

Prince Ali entered in his fine clothes and got the attention of all the wealthy people who were sitting down on posh pillows and eating expensive foods before him were the people his people had him take along with him because they refused to have him walk alone in an unfamiliar land.

The moment the workers saw him, he was greeted immediately by a smiling man who unknowingly cursed his very name when he stole from their kitchen previously.

"Prince Ali of Ababwa. We are honoured to have you here" said, the man, having heard the song from the Kingdom best singers.

Prince Ali found this amusing.

"I heard this is the best restaurant in the Kingdom." Said, Prince Ali. "Please give me and my personnel, the finest table" he flicked a gold coin into the air.

"O-Of course. Of course" said, the man. "Right this way your highness."

They all followed the man to the best table in another Wing and there the table was covered with a veil for privacy.

They all sat down, and the man said. "Here are your menu's."

"Oh, I won't be needing that," said Prince Ali surprising the man. "Give us everything on the list."

The man was stunned.

"Pardon?" the man said.

"I said give us everything on the list," said, Aladdin. "I don't know how long I will be here, so I want to try it all" before he said. "Of course you will be paid handsomely."

He flicked the gold coin to the man who caught it before he put a small bag of them onto the table.

Seeing the obvious big payday, the man stuttered and said. "O-Of Course Prince Ali"

The man went to the kitchen to shout the order, everybody in the restaurant could hear him and hear that the Prince had ordered everything.

Those who were eavesdropping on the Restaurant heard and told their friends and family and those people told people.

Within an hour, everybody in the kingdom heard a greatly exaggerated story of Prince Ali at the best restaurant in town, showing off his wealth and were very impressed.

After eating from the richest place in kingdom, Prince Ali hopped onto his carpet and made his way to Princess Jasmine bedroom.

She and her tiger saw him.

"Who's there?" Jasmine said, she came to look, and he put on an act that had been hounded into him.

"Its Prince Ali of Ababwa," Said, Prince Ali

"I do not want to see you," Said, Princess Jasmine, then she turned and walked away.

He had blew it again.

It was in that moment; he threw all caution to the wind.

"No. Please." Prince Ali said, "Please, Princess. Give me a chance."

Suddenly her Tiger went into attack mode, and he backed away.

"Just leave me alone," Jasmine said, turning around.

"Down. Kitty. Down" He said, with an unusually gentleness in his voice, making her turn back to look.

She saw him without his hat on because he was using it to defend himself against the tiger.

He looked just like that...

"Wait. Do I know you?" She said, as her tiger thankfully left him.

Prince Ali put on his hat and said. "Ur. No. No" getting down.

"You remind me of somebody..." Princess Jasmine began before she said " I met in the market place."

Hearing that Prince Ali, thought he was busted, but there was no way he was going to say he used to be as poor as dirt.

"The market place?" he said, "There is no way we would have met there. I have servants that go there. In fact, I have servants who are servants to those who go to the market place."

And Jasmine realised he was right; he was dressed in riches, there was no way he was that guy.

Maybe, she just wished he had lived.

"Your right," She said, she relaxed on her tiger and said. "I guess not."

There was a long silence between them.

Prince Ali decided to go for it by given her a compliment and said. "Your beautiful."

But Princess Jasmine had heard it all too many times and said. "I'm rich too you know."

"Yeah," Prince Ali said.

"And I'm the daughter of the Sultan," She said, moving to him.

"Yes," he said.

Wait a minute.

Alarm bells went off in his head the moment she got a hairbreadth away.

"That's what all your stuck-up rich princes care about!" Said, Princess Jasmine, pulling his hat down over his face making him remove it. "Just go jump off a cliff" she stormed away.

He screwed up again.

Prince Ali realised, he should have been a hundred percent himself.

His Aladdin self.

In that moment, he wasn't Prince Ali but Aladdin.

"Your right," He said, making her stop. "You aren't just some prize to be won. You should be free to make your own choice" he slump onto the balcony.

Jasmine rose an eyebrow; her tiger looked at him suspiciously.

"I'll just go," He said, he jumped off the balcony.

Jasmine feared the worst and said. "WAIT!"

"What?" Aladdin said, his head instantly popped up.

Jasmine looked at him with wide eyes as he flew onto the carpet before her and she said. "How are you doing that?"

Aladdin flew in front of her and relaxed and said. "It's a magic Carpet that my father gave to me when I was little."

The carpet kissed the princess hand, as she said. "It's lovely."

"We could get out of the palace," Aladdin said, seeing her interested in the carpet. "See the world."

"Perhaps," Jasmine said, stroking the carpet.

"Do you trust me?" Aladdin suddenly said.

"What?" Jasmine said, that tone and voice...

"Do you trust me?" Aladdin said, repeating it and extruding a hand.

And Jasmine finally realised who he really was and said.

"...Yes" she took the hand and got on.

They flew far out, and Jasmine enjoyed every moment of it, he showed her so much is so little time.

They flew to the top of a house when Fireworks could be seen been lit into the sky; she would have never seen them up close at the palace.

"It's so magical," She said, looking at the fireworks.

"Yeah..." Aladdin said, dreamily staring at her.

Jasmine suddenly went for it and said. "Its too bad Abu isn't here to enjoy this"

And without thinking Aladdin said. "Nah. He's too busy bathing in a mountain of gold. He wouldn't care."

Suddenly he realised what he had just said, but it was already too late.

"Ur, um," Aladdin said, "Oh no" he put his face in his hands.

"AH HA!" Jasmine said, taking his hat from him, revealing his full face. "You are the boy from the market place!"

And Aladdin tried to take his hat back and say. "Jasmine, I'm sorry."

"Why did you lie to me?" Jasmine demanded. "Did you think I was stupid?"

"NO!" said, Aladdin.

"That I couldn't figure it out?" she said, throwing his hat back to him.

"No. I hoped you wouldn't" Aladdin said before he realised what he had just said. "No, I mean."

"Who are you?" Said, Jasmine. "Tell me the truth!"

The Jig was up.

"The truth. Urr" said, Aladdin.

He looked at his carpet who was giving him a look that said he wanted nothing to do with this.

So, Aladdin chose the Prince Ali truth that nobody but Abu, Carpet and Genie could call him out on.

"The Truth?" He said, "The Truth is...I ran away from Home 6 months ago and dressed as a commoner and escaped because I know my people would recognise me and drag me back to the palace. Like you, I've reached that age where I'm forced to marry for my kingdom sake, but all the princess presented to me were stuck up, terrible people. As a commoner here, nobody knew who I was, and it was great for a time. " before he said. "But I really am a prince. The people I arrived with can attest to that."

"Than why didn't you tell me, when we met?" said, Jasmine, buying a truth he was sticking with.

"A royalty journeying to another kingdom to be a commoner. Don't you think that's a little bit strange?" said, Aladdin, knowing he was connecting to her.

"Not that strange," said, Jasmine, flicking his feather up before snuggling close to him.

His carpet was shrugging, and then after the fireworks, Aladdin rode Jasmine back to her bedroom balcony.

"Goodnight," she said, "My handsome prince."

"Sleep well Princess," said, Aladdin as both of them went to kiss only for his carpet to give him a boost.

Both of them was surprised until they felt each other's embrace.

When she walked away, she turned and smiled at him before going back in.

Aladdin felt a rush of happiness and expressed it in one burst.

YES!

He didn't actually say it, but his actions indicated it, he flopped down onto his carpet, and his carpet caught him and rocked him gently down to earth.

He was in heaven, and nothing could stop him now.

"For the first time, things are finally going my way," he said.

However, suddenly he was grabbed, and a handkerchief was placed around him so that he couldn't scream, his carpet was taken away, and he was shackled on his arms and legs.

He saw that his carpet was being tied in a, not around a tree.

And then the staff appeared before him, and he looked up to find the Sultan's right-hand man, Jafar staring down at him menacingly.

"I'm afraid you've worn out your welcome Prince Abobo," said, the man, having seen the air around him and the princess just now.

Princes Ali was a threat.

"Make sure he is never found," said, Jafar walking away before Prince Ali was hit in the back of the head, knocking him out.

When he came too, he was being thrown off a cliff by Jafar henchmen.

The henchmen laughed as he was plunged into the water and they walked away.

As he sank, Aladdin was really regretting not having Genie around right now, the lamp he had around his waist was empty, he tried to swim away only to find out he had been shackled to a heavyweight.

Suddenly a group of people in beautiful clothes plunged into the water after him, and one was carried a blade.

Had they come to finish him off?

But then a name came to his mind.

The protectors of the Heir of Ababwa.

Prince Ali had heard the group were protecting the heir to the Throne for generation, he had never seen them, but they were there to protect him who now held the title.

One of them got the chains off him, and another took off the handkerchief wrapped around his mouth, when he was free he was pulled out of the water and onto the land below the cliff.

The instant air got into his lung's, Prince Ali coughed badly to get the water out of his lungs and took a big gulp.

They allowed him to get his breathing back, when he did, he found that they were all one on knee bowing to him respectively.

"Prince Ali, please come with us," said, a man's voice. "It is not safe here. Please follow us to safety. We'll take you back home, and you'll be safe within the walls of Ababwa."

"What?" Prince Ali said, "What about Princess Jasmine?"

"My Prince, you are the only heir to the throne. We cannot put you into an environment where you are at risk of losing your life" said, the man and it became clear to Prince Ali that they were willing to sacrifice his love for a princess he actually liked just so that their kingdom didn't go into chaos because of having no heir.

They would drag him home kicking and screaming if they had to.

"Wait," He said, "What about if I make the person who almost killed me pay for his crimes?"

They looked at each other.

It was acceptable.

And Prince Ali knew he had to talk to the Sultan when morning came.

He was going to give a man a choice, either him or Jafar.

This had nothing to do with love.

And scene!

This is where the story truly changes from the movie. Next chapter, the Kingdom is a buzz when the people hear the princess has found a prince she liked, however, that all goes downhill when Prince Ali who is very much alive, confronts the Sultan with Jafar present and gives the Sultan a choice. Review/fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Aladdin.

Enjoy!

"Y-You mean it?" said, Sultan as his daughter came to visit him in the early hours of the morning.

"I mean it" said, Jasmine. "I won't mind getting married to Prince Ali. I spent some time with Prince Ali last night and he really opened my eyes. He's not like any other man who wanted my hand in marriage"

The Sultan was shocked.

What happened!?

But.

"So you will marry him?" said, Sultan just so that it was said.

"Yes, I will marry him" said, Jasmine.

And Sultan looked really to bend over in shock before he yelled. "PRAISE ALLAH! MY DAUGHTER HAS FOUND A PRINCE!"

He danced around her before he rushed out into the hall and yelled. "MY DAUGHTER HAS FOUND A PRINCE!"

The servants turned.

"MY DAUGHTER HAS FOUND A PRINCE!" he yelled. "THERE'S GOING TO BE A WEDDING! TELL THE PEOPLE! MY DAUGHTER WISHES TO MARRY PRINCE ALI!"

They were all shocked when they heard this, but then the servants poured out of the palace and started shouting onto the streets.

"LISTEN UP!" yelled a servant. "PRINCESS JASMINE LIKES PRINCE ALI! THERE IS GOING TO BE A WEDDING!"

What?

"Wedding!?" said, one guy.

"The princess has found a husband?" said, a woman talking to her group of girls. "To think that young Prince would be the winner. I thought she would never find one"

"Not only that but I'm hearing the prince is loaded." said, the other girl. "Rich, young. Rich. He's quiet the catch. I can't wait for the Royal wedding."

"I can't wait for the Royal babies" said, the other woman.

By the time Jafar was seen, the whole kingdom was buzzing about Princess Jasmine and Prince Ali, they were making stories of how they fell in love, they were imagining the epic wedding paid by both Kingdoms, they wanted to meet their new neighbours and the Royalty of the other kingdom.

Together, the two kingdom would flourish from the union.

"What's going on?" said, Jafar seeing how the palace was in jubilation.

The Sultan stopped and said. "Princess Jasmine loves Prince Ali! Our prayers have been answered! We must start planning the wedding! We have to talk to the other kingdom"

Wedding?

Jafar tried not to laugh and said. "Sir, I don't think you should celebrate just yet" before he said. "I just heard a few things..." knowing he was planting something.

Princess Jasmine began to come out of her room into the palace hall.

"What do you mean Jafar?" said, Sultan.

"Oh...I just heard from some of his 'associates'" said, Jafar. "That the so called Prince is actually a wanted criminal and was just posing as a prince. Unfortunately he gained too much attention, trying to court the princess. I won't be surprised if he's was gone at the crack of dawn"

Slandering him even in 'death'.

The Sultan was stunned and so was Princess Jasmine.

But then they heard.

"Really, Jafar. Spreading lies about me so early in the morning?"

The moment Jafar and his bird heard that voice, their heart stopped.

It can't be.

But it was.

"Presenting Prince Ali!" shouted, an announcer too late.

They all turned to see a familiar prince and behind him were his people, Jafar looked scared to see him alive.

As he should.

"Prince Ali of Ababwa!" said, Sultan. "My future son in law!"

Prince Ali was greeted with a very energetic handshake, the man had truly suffered dealing with a daughter that rejected his suitors so strongly.

"Won't you join me and daughter for breakfast?" said, the Sultan.

"Actually..." said, Prince Ali. "I wanted to talk to you about something, and it really can't wait"

"Of course. Of Course" said, Sultan.

And Jafar seemed to feel what it was and injected by saying. "Sir, surely this could wait. The day is still young and we all need to eat food to keep our strength up"

"Nonsense, Jafar" said, Sultan. "I finally have a son in law. I can give him more than a little lean way"

And Jasmine came closer without the main three seeing her.

And then Prince Ali dropped a bomb shell.

"Sultan, are you aware that your most trusted adviser, Jafar. Tried to kill me last night?" Prince Ali said and Jasmine froze.

Everybody in the room froze.

Even Jafar froze.

"What?" said, Sultan.

"Last night, when I was escorting the Princess to her room" said, Prince Ali. "I was kidnapped and chained like a prisoner. My carpet was tied up and your so called Adviser was calling the shots. His men, knocked me out and when I came to I was being thrown off a cliff. They had me shackled to a weight to make sure I drown. If it wasn't for my royal protectors, I wouldn't be alive today"

Silence.

Jasmine was wide eyes and so was the Sultan, Jafar looked ready to save his own skin.

"Sir, you can't surely believe that I would want to hurt anybody" said, Jafar. "This prince is making up lies"

"But I have proof" said, Prince Ali, making Jafar whish he had drowned. "I have several eyewitness who can account for this. One of Jafar own men has been taking into custody and you can hear the confession from the man's own mouth yourself AND I have body harm from the shackles"

He rolled up his sleeves and they could clearly see that a noticeable part of his arm was more red than the rest of the arm.

"Now, I want to know what is being done about this because my people aren't going to put me in a place where I'm at risk of dying." said, Prince Ali.

But there was nothing but cold hard silence as everybody digested this revelation.

Jafar, had tried to murder the one prince that the Princess approved off.

"I-I. I think there has been some kind of mistake" said, the Sultan stunning them all. "I known Jafar for years. He only has Jasmine best interest in heart. Perhaps, it was somebody who tried to frame him"

"Yes," said, Jafar with a smile. "I would never do something so hideous. I only have the princess best heart in mind"

"I see" said, Prince Ali. "Then I forever cut ties with Princess Jasmine"

The whole room was stunned and shocked.

"My people knew that if I stay here, then I will die before even a wedding day is set" said, Prince Ali. " Your princess is an incredibly girl but if I marry her, than I'll be marrying him as well" he looked at Jafar who gave him a dirty look, before he noticed Princess Jasmine and said. "Goodbye Princess"

Prince Ali then got on his carpet and drove it out the double door.

Within minutes it would get out, what happened.

Prince Ali heart was heavy as he was made to go back, only to run into some kids running onto the road, and he almost toppled over them.

"YOU BRATS DARE TO STEAL FROM ME!" Yelled a man wielding a sword.

However, Aladdin saw that it was the two kid's that he had given bread to, before he was captured and put into a dungeon and saw them holding clearly stolen bread.

"Wait!" He said, making the man stop before he said. "I'll pay for these kid's bread"

His words shocked all those who heard it including the kids.

He got out a coin and flicked it to the man who caught it.

"Please give these kids a sack full of bread. I'll pay for it all" He said, shocking them once again.

Seeing the clearly real gold coin, the man suddenly smiled and said. "Right away Prince Ali"

They watched as the man hurried while smiling, packed the bread he had into a sack, before giving it to Prince Ali, who gave the grinning man a sack of gold coins.

Prince Ali jumped off his carpet and than began to slowly approach the clearly frightened kids.

"You don't have to be afraid" He said, in a gentle tone and for the first time the children eyes were opened to who he resembled.

He resembled the beggar teenage boy who gave them bread some months ago!

Prince Ali, took out some bread and said. "Do you want it? You can have it"

Even the gesture was the same.

"You're" said, the little girl and he put a finger to his lips and gave them both a shoosh, sign.

Seeing the confirmation, they took the bag and the bread.

The boy was eating the bread immediately, he had never had a single bread to himself before.

"Prince Ali..." He heard.

"Where are you parents?" Prince Ali said.

"We don't have any" said, the little girl.

"We'll, do you want to come with me to a place where you can eat whatever you want?" He said, stunning the two of them and those who heard.

"Does such a place exists?" said, the little girl.

Prince Ali nodded and said. "Do you want to come with me? I'll introduce you to Chicken and cheese. I'll introduce you to so many other foods"

The children were shocked but he did just pay for a bag filled with bread, before the boy said. "I want to go. I want to go!"

"We'll, let me introduce you to my carpet." He said, as he turned and the carpet took a clear attitude stance.

The children were amazed, before he helped them on it.

Prince Ali and the two rode the carpet to the place he was staying.

Those who had watched, had been shocked by the young prince's kindness, how many of the so called Prince's that had entered into the kingdom, would do that for children who did not even have clothes that weren't torn at the bottom?

None but him.

His kind act would spread through the kingdom and everybody would feel safe that they had such a kind future ruler but when it came out he was actually leaving, it would be quiet the blow.

#Palace#

"Father why didn't you go see his evidence beyond the marks?" said, Princess Jasmine in her room. "Did it ever occur to you that he could be telling a little bit of truth?"

"Princess Jasmine, I can't believe that you would believe somebody who just appeared one day, over somebody who has watched you since you were born" said, Jafar.

"Screw you, Jafar" said, Jasmine getting her father to gasp. "First that beggar boy and now this boy."

"And I already told you that I killed him because he kidnapped you" said, Jafar.

"And I already told you, I ran away!" said, Jasmine. "Your men could have questioned him and giving him a trial but you threw him in a cell and executed him. And now the only prince I have ever liked, is accusing you of trying to kill him, what am I supposed to think? That you don't want to murder every guy that comes near me outside your control?"

There was a noticeable long silence after that as they all looked at him and he realised his mistake and said. "O-Of course not, princess.I have your best interest in mind. I just want to make sure your happy, that boy maybe a prince but I'm sure he's hiding one or two skeletons in his closet"

In fact that boy looked familiar to him.

"How dare you" said, Jasmine. "Get out" she threw things at the man and he 'left'.

Now it was just her and her father.

"Jasmine..." said, Sultan.

"Father, he is the only prince I have ever liked" said, Jasmine. "Who do you expect me to marry at the end of the day? Jafar?"

Silence.

"We'll..." said, Sultan.

"FATHER!" Jasmine said, she looked appalled and shocked that he would even think about that. "I don't want to be with somebody who treats me like a trophy and not a wife. How can you think of marrying me off to him of all people?"

She wasn't blind, Jafar did not see her as a person, if he did, he wouldn't have tried to sentence an innocent person to death without even a word or even a pathetic 'I'm sorry' to her.

"Jasmine, you know the rules" said, her father. "You must marry. You've turned down all my suitors who are actually wealthy, and could benefit the kingdom. Nobody wants to try with you anymore, I may have to resort to a more...extreme options"

"Father, you wouldn't have to if you had begun an investigation" said, Jasmine. "Doesn't my happiness mean anything to you?"

"Jasmine.." said, his father.

"Leave. I want to be alone" said, Jasmine.

Her father turned away and walked out, he met Jafar who certainly wasn't ease dropping.

"Jafar...maybe I should investigate" said, Sultan telling him what he didn't want to hear.

"But Sir. That boy spoke lies" said, Jafar.

" I know. But, I would like to go through it, just to prove to my daughter that I did investigate" said, Sultan, he seemed firm in trying to investigate for his daughter just to prove to her that Prince Ali was lying.

But Jafar could not allow him to do that.

Suddenly his snake staff was in front of his face as he said. "That boy is a liar"

After years of hypnosis, the Sultan was under instantly as he repeat. "The boy is a liar"

"There is no need to investigate. The boy leaving is a good thing" said, Jafar.

"There no need to investigate. The boy leaving is a good thing" said, the Sultan.

"Jafar is a far worthy husband than the boy" said, Jafar.

"But your old" said, the Sultan, making the man growl.

"Age has nothing to do with the Wisdom and leadership that this kingdom needs" He said.

"Age has nothing to do with the Wisdom and Leadership, that this kingdom needs" said Sultan.

Jafar pulled the staff from his sight and said. "Sir, I think you should go to eat. You haven't eaten a thing since you woke up"

"Y-Your right, Jafar" said, Sultan looking still dazed. "I've got to eat"

Jafar gave him a push and the man went, with each step, he looked less and less dazed.

#Jasmine room#

"Its not fair, Rajah" said, Jasmine talking to her tiger. "Something tells me, Prince Ali is telling the truth about Jafar. I didn't want to be sold off to Jafar. He's the last person I want to be married to. Just thinking of being his wife, makes me feel sick"

And Rajah could feel her pain.

And than Jasmine got an idea and said. "Wait a minute. I've snuck out before and I can do it again. I'll sneak into the place where Prince Ali is staying and pretend to be a dancer and than I'll use that to sneak into Prince Ali Kingdom. I'll be free there, as long as I don't get discovered."

And Rajah looked at her like she was crazy.

It looked suspicious, the prince leaves and suddenly Princess Jasmine disappears.

"I'll leave under the cover of night" She said, "If Prince Ali can go to another kingdom and be a complete nobody than I can too"

She had decided.

And Jasmine did not know it, but she would be the first of many who would flee the country to Ababwa when things became unbearable.

And scene!

Next chapter, Prince Ali leaves the country and very few people celebrate. When he stops to eat, he makes a startling discovery. Review/ fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Aladdin.

Enjoy!

"Prince Ali," said one of his servants as he stood in formal attire. "Its time to go"

He looked back at the streets that he had gone through hundreds of times before and called his home.

He would have done anything to stay and give Jafar a piece of his mind, but his life actually had an enormous amount of value now.

He turned back and began to climb up his elephant, he didn't know that a princess had infiltrated his Caravan when they were all asleep.

He saw the two children on top of the elephant eating out of the bowl of fresh fruit.

"We're going." He said. "Are you sure, you two don't want to say goodbye to anybody in the kingdom?"

Both kids that were stuffing their faces shook their heads.

He motioned for the caravan to advance and everything began to move forward, their destination was to the border.

Unknown to them one of Jafar men was watching them behind a stone wall from afar and when he saw their large party disappear from view, he ran directly to the palace.

The doors were immediately opened for him and he went to find Jafar in his much less creepy room then wasn't underneath the Palace.

"Master! The prince has left!" Said the man.

Left?

That was music to Jafar ears.

"Thank you for informing me," said Jafar. "Now the princess can have no distractions when it comes to finding a worthy husband to marry" and then with a hand gesture he tossed a gold coin at the man and the man took it, his eyes filled with greed when he saw it.

"T-Thank you, Master," said the man bowing repeatedly before running out.

"Now to hypnotize that pesky girl into marrying you," said Lago. "That idiot has already given his blessing"

"Yes," said Jafar, he could feel the control of the entire Kingdom within his reach.

He walked out, his cape blowing as he headed to find Jasmine.

However, when he asked and checked all the corners of the palace, he found nothing.

But Rajah, that blasted tiger was still here and given him the stink eye.

Suddenly a thought came to him and he smiled a big devious smile at the stupidity of Jasmine.

She had escaped.

And Prince Ali had just left.

"Why are you smiling?" Said Lago.

"I'm about to have a field day slandering Prince Ababo," said Jafar.

#Scene Change#

The caravan with Prince Ali inside passed the border showing nothing but sand for miles around.

The Kids excitement of leaving the kingdom to venture out into the unknown died after the first hour of nonstop sand.

"Are we there yet?" Said the boy.

"We're almost there," said Prince Ali.

"Define almost," said the girl who was older and more logical.

"3 weeks," he said, and both of them groaned.

But there wasn't anything faster then an elephant or a camel in this sand terrain, so this was as good as it was going to get.

When the blazing sun came down and the desert was a lot cooler, they stopped by a lake that the guide had marked, to eat, rest up and feed the animals.

Prince Ali made sure everybody, both human and animal were being fed before he even took a bite, unknowingly raising his people opinion of him.

It was rear to find Royalty not insistent on eating first and getting the best portion right off the bat.

He then went to bed and when morning came he did the exact same thing.

He bathed with the common men instead of insisting on getting his own closed off section and having somebody to attend to him as he washed.

Prince Ali may give him the right to marry a princess but it was his experience as Aladdin that showed him what it was like to grow up with nothing.

Once everybody was clean and fed, they departed and continued this journey.

Get to a checkpoint, eat, drink, depart, get to a checkpoint, eat, drink, sleep and depart.

This was the same routine for a whole solid week.

But at the end of that week, Prince Ali decided to break that routine by being awake to hear the cracking of a campfire under a night sky and the snoring of two children near his ear.

He decided to take a walk.

He slid down his elephant's trunk and onto the sandy surface below, he began to walk, heading for the fire subconsciously.

When be got close, he heard.

"Isn't Prince Ali, one of a kind?" Said a big-boned woman who was the instructor for the lady dancers. "How many royals can you say, waits for the people and animals to eat first before he does? Or bathes with his people?"

"That's rear," said their guide. "I've only heard horror stories from other Kingdoms regarding their nobility. A friend of mine was forced to be a stool for a fat Royal. His back was out for two months but that Royal didn't care. He wasn't being paid enough to get medical treatment. He is now crippled for life"

Prince Ali was about to walk past without them noticing when he heard a familiar voice.

"That sounds horrible"

He stopped in his tracks and his eyes began to slowly widen.

That voice...

"I'll tell you what's terrible," said the woman. "The situation with Prince Ali. He finally found a woman that wasn't stuck up and treated servants like trash. But he almost drowned trying to court her. I could tell Princess Jasmine was special"

"Well, it's really too bad but he's the heir to our throne," said the man. "The King isn't getting any younger and there are many who are eyeing the throne. Can you imagine the war that would appear after the current king dies?"

"War?" Said the voice that had him turning around and walking.

"You know the war between, the two major powers," said the woman, before she said with a little suspicion in her eyes. "Who are you? What's your name?"

She didn't think her dance girls would have any reason to hide her face from her.

The man started to look at her suspiciously as well.

Jasmine knows she had to do some fast talk and said. "Ur, just a curious dan-"

Large hands ripped the veil from her chin and the two adults eyes went wide.

"Princess Jasmine!" They both said.

Busted.

Jasmine was up and said. "Sorry, you got the wrong-" turning around only to bump head first into a flat but strong chest, making her say. "Sorry"

She looked up and saw it was none other than Prince Ali, the last person she knew should see her.

The two behind them saw him and gave him immediate respect.

"Excuse me for a moment," he said, before grabbing Jasmine arm and ignoring her cries as he yanked it.

When they got a safe distance away from the Caravan, he finally let go and he had to count back from 3 or he would explode.

3

2

1.

"Please tell me, you have a Caravan waiting to take you home" he suddenly said very calmly to her.

But his hope was met with silence.

Cold hard silence.

"How about telling me, you did not sneak into my caravan a week ago and you just happened to be passing by?" He said.

Jasmine couldn't say a thing.

"Jasmine!" Prince Ali said.

"Okay, I snuck into your caravan" she confessed. "I thought I could do what you did. Sneak into another Kingdom and be somebody else. No rules. Nobody to tell me to sit up straight. I could see the world"

"Yasmine, we may be both royalty but we are not the same," said Prince Ali. "I snuck into a Kingdom that I have never been into before and nobody could connect my face to royalty. You are the Princess, I have been trying to woo for several days. Everybody in this Caravan knows your face! If you had made it into my kingdom, did it ever cross your mind that there are 106 people who can call you out if they saw you walk down the street? How long did you think you can walk around without showing your face for?"

Yasmine was dead silent, as Prince Ali revealed the plot holes in her seemingly solid plan.

"And then there are my Kingdoms relations with yours," said Prince Ali. "Kidnapping a Princess is more than enough reason to cut ties with my Kingdom"

"You didn't kidnap me though," said Yasmine.

"Well, did you at least tell somebody where you were going like your father before you ran away?" He said, looking at her.

Her silence was deafening.

"Jasmine, you have finished me in your kingdom," said Prince Ali. "I can never step foot in that Kingdom ever again, the punishment for kidnapping royalty is death. Jafar is probably slandering me, this very minute, making sure I receive the maximum penalty if I'm ever seen again. My God, this would create a domino effect, if the other Kingdoms found out"

"Jafar, would never do something like that," said Jasmine.

But even after all that man has done, she was still naive.

He had already slandered him.

#Early that Day#

Jafar had waited for the news to get out and let it soak in for a bit before all the citizens of Agrabah were gathered at the centre of the Kingdom where there was supposedly an important announcement that they all needed to hear.

Jafar stood before them on a balcony in his dark robes, behind was a Sultan who looked slightly dazed but functioning.

When enough people came, Jafar put on his greatest act to date, his voice amplified by a spell and said.

"People of the proud kingdom of Agrabah!" Said Jafar, taking his face out of his hand, showing a face of sorrow. "I regret to inform you that the rumours are true. Our beloved, Princess. Princess Jasmine has been kidnapped by a barbaric criminal"

There were gasps amongst the crowd of people.

"But we know his Identity," said Jafar. "His name is Prince Ali Ababwa!"

There were some more shocked gasps.

"It is true," said Jafar, looking sorrowful. "To this Kingdom, he was a kind person but he was anything but indoors. The Princess saw this and did not wish to marry such a cruel prince. So she rejected him" he paused for dramatic effect. "However, Prince Ali did not take this rejection well. I and my men witnessed with our own two eyes, Prince Ali harasses our beloved princess, on numerous occasions. When I finally grew concerned enough for the Princesses safety, I sent my six brave men to protect our beloved princess."

Silence.

"But I found them unconscious, tied to a tree, lucky to still be alive," said Jafar. "They told me how Prince Ali used his highly skilled bodyguards to engage them and kidnap the princess from right under their nose's! With their level of skill, they didn't stand a chance" he paused again. "When they came to, it was already too late, the prince had departed back to his Country. He has kidnapped the princess and who knows what he's doing to her as we speak"

There was uproar just like he wanted, at the injustice he painted before them.

"However, we are not helpless," said Jafar. "If we can not find the Princess, we can take matters into our own hands and cut ties with the Kingdom of Alibwa and make them hurt until they hand over the princess and the prince is given an appropriated punishment before our eyes!"

Silence.

"Yeah!" Suddenly a man said who was really one of Jafar men.

"That's right!" Said another man.

"Down with Ababwa!" Said, one woman. "Give us back our princess!"

"Down with Ababwa!" They all began to chant.

"Down with Ababwa!"

"Down with Ababwa!"

"Spread the word!" Said Jafar. "Cut all ties. Show them we are not a Kingdom to be bullied!"

The people marched through the streets while yelling "DOWN WITH ABABWA!"

Jafar was high from power, and Lago who was on his shoulder smirked.

Why didn't he think of this before? He could control the Sultan and have public opinion back him up.

However, Jafar was about to learn, just because he never heard of a Kingdom doesn't make it insignificant.

And scene!

Next chapter, Aladdin has no choice but to take Jasmine into his kingdom. Jasmine and the kids are shocked to enter his tropical Kingdom. Review/ fav and follow


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: Wow, this story blew up like crazy.

do not own Aladdin.

Enjoy!

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Shouted a large man who was one of Jafar's men as he pushed past a group of men who were talking to each other.

In his big hands was a plank, hammer and nails.

He pushed his way to a tall wooden plank and began to hammer a sign onto it, making the plank shake each time the hammer came in contact with the wood.

When he was done, he walked away and those nearby gathered around it.

The sign revealed to be a wanted poster for Prince Ali, anybody who hands him in would receive a whopping 200 gold coins, more than enough to get even the poorest person out of poverty and start their own business.

200 gold!?

Money signs began to fill in the greediest of eyes.

However this wasn't the only poster put around the Kingdom the people soon found out, there were signs that banned any goods or services from that Kingdom Ababwa and encouraged people to speak up if somebody from that Kingdom came around.

The result was everybody eyeing each other suspiciously, even their own neighbours who they lived next to for decades.

But things were about to hit the fan when one stall owner who sold fruit, a vital part of the Kingdom health went to check on his inventory.

In his hand was a scroll and written on it in black ink was the name of all his suppliers and where they came from.

The moment he unrolled it, he almost had a heart attack.

A good 20 per cent of the names had the name Kingdom of Ababwa attached to it.

His jaw dropped.

What?

He had to triple check just to make sure this was true but it was true, the Kingdom of Ababwa was a supplier he couldn't afford to lose.

His eyes subconsciously wondered to the banned sign in the corner of his eyes.

'All goods and services from the Kingdom of Ababwa are banned'- says the King.

Oh, no.

Banned!

He had a family to feed.

How was he going to survive!?

And it was just him who was thinking this, soon all food vendors will find out how much of a hit they would take from banning the Kingdom.

And if they felt it than their pain will reach the customers, the people of the Kingdom.

They would be hit the hardest.

The beginning of the fall of Agrabah had been begun.

#Scene change#

Princess Jasmine felt shame as Prince Ali was forced to give her a place but not by choice.

She had been given fresh new clothes, a lovely pink top with a vail for sleeves and a skirt that had vail's that made the skirt resemble a rose closing.

Prince Ali did not talk to her and sat up front while she sat at the back, the look everyone gave her made her feel small.

She clearly did not think this through and had been overconfident in her ability to hide.

Sure Prince Ali wanted to send her back on a horse but there was only one person who knew their way back and that was the guide and he couldn't risk for the man to be beheaded when insight with the princess.

For the man's sake and their sake as well.

So he had no choice but to take Jasmine with him but it didn't mean he had to like it.

Aladdin and Prince Ali were beginning to see past her good looks and was appalled by how lacking in real-world experience she was.

If he hadn't been Aladdin would he have fallen hard with Jasmine, the way he did?

Suddenly they heard.

"Ababwa is right up ahead!" Shouted their guide.

The two bored kids suddenly came alive and looked brushed the curtains out of the way and looked through it and they weren't the only ones, Jasmine came out of her curtains to look.

It was faint but those were the unmistakable sight of lush green leaves, bushes and trees up ahead.

Prince Ali had only existed for been in the Kingdom for a short time but he knew the Kingdom was a Tropical Kingdom, filled with life, completely different from the nothing but sand Kingdom of Agrabah.

The sight of green trees and leaves was met with awe from the kids who had seen nothing but desert for their entire lives.

Jasmine would have been the same if Prince Ali hadn't shown her that forest when he was showing her the world.

The caravan came closer.

"Wow," said the little boy as they entered a forest that was starting to show colourful fruit they had never seen before.

And then the white monkeys started showing up.

The kids were stunned when they saw beasts that only the rich could afford as pets suddenly swarm them.

Aladdin picked up a mango and said to the children. "Want one?"

They both turned and saw he had two of the fruits they had never seen before.

The boy was quick to grab it and put it in his mouth before his sister could say anything.

Mango juice dripped from his chin seconds later and he smiled.

"It's so sweet and delicious," said the boy.

"Here," Said Aladdin tossing the other Mango to the girl who caught it.

She hesitated before plunging her teeth into it.

So much sweet flavour hit her tastebuds that she was stunned for a moment before eagerly digging into it like her little brother who had no restraint.

"This is called a Mango," he said, to them. "This forest is filled with them"

Naturally, Mangos went to places that really needed them and could pay that extra fee.

There were citizens employed to make sure, nobody was stealing them, while the official pickers picked.

But everybody knows the Prince's Caravan so that's why the watchers didn't react when he picked from the tree.

Meanwhile, Princess Jasmine was going through her own shock when she was invaded by the whitest monkeys she had ever seen who had come to play in her tent.

"These guys are adorable," she said, as one climbed on top of her and jumped off.

The Caravan continued to walk, the animals were completely comfortable with each other as they walked to the border side by side and passed it.

Suddenly the forest opened up and in came the kingdom of Ababwa.

It was grand, it was tropical.

It was magnificent.

"Woah!" Said both kids as the sun hit them and so did the beauty of Albwawa.

They walked through the streets and saw normal civilians going about their daily lives.

Not only was the scenery gorgeous but everybody dressed vastly different from the other Kingdom, showing they were not only in a different Kingdom but country as well.

And then the civilians saw the Caravan.

"The Prince's Caravan is back!" Shouted a woman.

"Prince Ali is back!" Yelled another person.

Soon the civilians cleared the way and cheered for their prince and wanted news on how it went.

The huge giant welcome was shocking to Prince Ali because he never received such a thing.

The kids looked left and right, taking in their new home.

They soon saw the palace, a grand building that put the other kingdom to shame.

When they got to the large golden doors, Prince Ali called his carpet and he and the kids flew down onto it as his elephant walked in.

He flew onto the ground a second later and out came the being who turned a nobody like him until a very important person.

"Ali!" Said Genie in fancy clothes that showed his chest and throw himself at Prince Ali for a hug.

Prince Ali felt like the wind was being squeezed out of him.

"Dad...too tight," said Prince Ali.

"Sorry Ali," said Genie letting go and then he noticed the two children. "And who are these two gorgeous children?"

The two kids smiled.

"These are two very special children that I picked up," said Prince Ali. "They are currently Kingdom less. Can they become a civilian here?"

"Of course," said Genie, knowing he picked them off the street. "Sweet and innocent children are welcome here. Let get these beautiful children washed and fed before we start talking"

They both decided they liked this king and were taken by some servants to be properly washed and fed.

As soon as the kids were gone, Genie said. "Okay, Ali. What's going on? Why aren't you going on and on about how successful you were?"

"Jasmine, come down," he said, and all eyes turned to see a curtain slide hesitate away and out came Jasmine.

Genie could tell something was wrong from the moment he looked at her.

Trouble in paradise?

"Princess Jasmine meet my dad," he said and she looked before he said. "Dad meet the princess who ran away without telling anybody where she was going and snuck into my Caravan. And now the kingdom of Agrabah will chop my head off because I am being charged with kidnapping a royal"

"Prince Ali, my kingdom isn't that cruel," said Jasmine.

"Really? This coming from a princess who almost had a hand chopped off because she had no concept of money while hiding her identity?" said Prince Ali.

Love wasn't in the air.

Rage was.

"Well, Ali," said Genie. "I don't see a problem"

"Huh?" Both of them said.

"There are many kingdoms out there who need us, the fruit we provide cannot be overlooked for health reasons," said Genie. "If she wants to stay, she can stay"

"Really?" Said Jasmine. "Thank you"

Prince Ali looked speechless, did Genie know something he didn't?

"Well, who is ready for some proper food?" said, Genie. "You must be hungry for some genuine cooked food and a proper place to rest. It's time to relax" he turned around and wouldn't hear Prince Ali protests.

Both ended up following the man, to the royal dining room.

Prince Ali ignored how Jasmine was looking around, looking at the paintings and the expensive furniture and pottery because she had never seen the inside of another palace before.

Genie magic was amazing, he was through when it came to granting a wish.

Those who they passed, treated and greeted them with respect before they managed to head to the grand door of the royal Dining hall, which was unnecessarily large for what it housed on the other side.

The guards let them in and they walk in to find an incredible view of the backyard on the left and a large and long table on the right, on the table were closed dishes and two feverishly eating children.

Two street children were eating on the table were royalty ate and it was quite the scene but when Prince Ali saw them, he didn't scowl and demand them to be taken away.

Instead, he smiled and said. "Hey, guys. Food any good?"

Everybody was surprised before the kids grinned and nodded with stuffed mouths.

He rubbed both children hair before sitting down and not minding at all.

Even the children know how amazing it was for a Royal, especially somebody who was going to be king to eat at the same table as beggars.

It was a desirable trait that was extremely hard to find in royalty or nobility for the matter.

Genie sat down and so did everybody else.

Halfway, a small animal landed on the table, wearing nothing but jewels and had come because he was hungry.

That animal was Abu.

"Hey, Abu." Said Aladdin, getting his best friends attention. "Haven't seen you in a while. New tail Gem I see"

The monkey was gemed out, having spent a few days in the royal treasury which resulted in him being dressed a lot better too, on each finger was a ring, he wore silk clothes, had a tiny crown on his head and on his tail were tube-like rings that were embedded with jewellery.

He went from street monkey to prized monkey in almost 2 months.

Aladdin was surprised that the table didn't bend since the monkey was packing quite a bit more weight now.

Abu climbed on top of him and it was through body strength that Aladdin didn't feel it.

Everybody was stunned by the monkey's transformation in the months they last saw him.

Abu recognised the two kids and went to say hello.

The children were very receptive to him while everybody ate.

"Bring out the wine," said Genie and Jasmine thought he and her father would have gotten along like brothers.

Regret was starting to grow in the pit of her stomach as servants came and served none alcoholic wine made from their finest vineyards.

A girl started to pour into cups and it was obvious to anybody that she was new due to the way she shook.

Wine splashed onto his clothes due to misfiring and she looked horrified.

"I-I'm so sorry your highness" she stuttered out, she expected him to yell, insult her and demand somebody axe her from her job.

But.

"It's okay," he said much to her surprise. "It's only a little juice. I was planning on bathing anyway because these clothes are already drenched in Deseret sweat. We all make mistakes. I'm sure one day, you'll get the hang of it"

The girl looked surprised and then she blushed before realising she was blushing and scampered off.

The prince bad money was young and was kind.

Aladdin was confused by her reaction and then Genie broke the silence by laughing loudly.

"What?" He said.

"Ali my boy, if you weren't Royalty, you'll be married by now," said Genie much to his confusion.

Aladdin noticed the children nod and Jasmine staring at him.

He was the only one who did not know how desirable his heart was when he had money.

And scene!

Review!


End file.
